<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“How dare you!?” by ragingred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361113">“How dare you!?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred'>ragingred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Series [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I should've posted a regular Tim instead of Fem!Tim one, Been a while since I've posted anything and it's JayFem!Tim, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Hello hello I am alive after going AWOL, Instead of DamiFem!Tim I said (in which I completely forgot), but I have a good explanation for it (kind of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason held back his laughter when Dick gasped really loudly as if he were really offended by what Damian said. Well, knowing Dick, he probably was offended. “How dare you?!” he screeched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Series [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“How dare you!?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been--what? Almost half a year since I posted anything?? And I haven't written anything else in this prompt list.</p><p>Frankly, I got distracted by other drabble prompts in which I'm not sure whether to post them or not because I think the only fanfics that are left in this prompt list are mostly Fem!Tim???</p><p>Honestly, all I have to do is just post them why am I like this--</p><p>I think that's about it??? In case I missed anything then whoops, gotta act fast. Ugh, how to do notes hhh</p><p>This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.</p><p>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason stared at the figure sprawled on the sofa, limbs thrown everywhere with the sofa cushion placed hazardously on the carpeted floors. He slowly crossed his arms against his chest and sat himself down on the free armrest of the sofa.</p><p>In a way, she reminded Jason of a sleeping beauty of some sort.</p><p>Jason and Tim had gotten home late after patrolling and had met Dick before they could reach their nearest safe house. Dick, being the big brother that he was, decided that they should spend the night at the Wayne Manor and refused to accept no as an answer.</p><p>He would usually reject the offer, considering that Jason would rather spend the night with Tim cuddling for warmth and all–but Dick didn’t need to know about that. He preferred to keep his intimate moments with Tim just for the two of them only so.</p><p>Though last night, the both of them were already so tired because of their activities during the day so they couldn’t say no at that moment, besides, it was probably the closest destination available. He would risk on letting Tim fall to her death when she was getting too sleepy to hold on to her grapple gun properly.</p><p>Jason was actually afraid that in case she might let go of her grapple gun, he was also asleep as well by that time. So no, he wasn’t going to risk that.</p><p>Anyway, he had to make sure nothing bad happened to Tim because she didn’t get her daily dose of caffeine properly. Jason was pretty much trailing behind Tim as they went to the Wayne Manor through the cave.</p><p>When they had arrived, Jason had carried her to the sofa and gingerly dropped her there because he needed to disarm her suit and take it off. She was so pliant under his arms, she didn’t even make a sound when Jason gingerly pulled off her domino.</p><p>Jason went over to his bedroom and took his blanket. He draped it over Tim’s sleeping body and sat cross-legged beside her with his cheek propped by his palm. He sighed under his breath, closing his eyes and evening out his breathing. He fell asleep just like that.</p><p>In hindsight, he should’ve moved Tim to the bedroom but it was too late now.</p><p>Dick made his presence known by yawning loudly as he stretched arms above his head. Jason turned his head to face him, shushing him harshly and jerking his head to the direction to where Tim was still sleeping.</p><p>The oldest gasped and held both hands over his lips. “She’s still sleeping?” came his gruff whisper as to which Jason shot an unimpressed look at. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the nape of his neck, “Sorry,” but he joined Jason anyway.</p><p>He stood not too far from where Jason was sitting and kept his eyes locked to Tim. “She really needs her beauty sleep,” he said with a low voice. “Look at the dark circles under her eyes, damn,” he winced and Jason found himself doing the same thing.</p><p>“I can’t believe you didn’t carry her to the bed, what kind of a gentleman are you? Alfred raised you better than this, Jason,” Dick suddenly accused, hissing at him.</p><p>Jason’s eyes widened and he turned to face Dick, shooting him an incredulous look as he did so. “Wha–?” he cut himself off before growling lowly under his breath, “You shut your damn mouth, <em>Richard</em>,” he pointed his forefinger at him, Dick gasped at that.</p><p>“Don’t call me by that name, you’re not Alfred!” he seethed and Jason was about to make another retort until another person had made his appearance.</p><p>“Can the both of you <em>not</em> make a ruckus early in the morning?” Damian’s grumbling voice entered the room. “And someone please wake up Drake, she looks rather disgraceful in her current state,” he sneered.</p><p>Jason held back his laughter when Dick gasped really loudly as if he were really offended by what Damian said. Well, knowing Dick, he probably <em>was</em> offended. “How dare you?!” he screeched.</p><p>And that was what woke Tim up. She made a low sound in the back of her throat and went to rub her eyes with both hands.</p><p>“Oh crap–” Dick froze halfway through his sentence and looked over to her. “Good morning, baby bird,” he greeted sheepishly and kneeled down in front of her. “Sorry I woke you up, Damian was being rude again,” Damian made a disgruntled sound from behind him.</p><p>“It’s okay,” her voice was a tad bit hoarse from sleep and Jason’s lower stomach was churning a little bit. “It’s about time I wake up anyway,” she mumbled under her breath and shot Dick a small sleepy smile.</p><p>Dick took it gratefully and pressed his lips onto her cheek briefly. “Master Dick, please brush your teeth first before eating breakfast,” Alfred chided and Tim made a disgusted sound at that as she wiped her cheek.</p><p>Dick just laughed merrily at her and ruffled her hair before skipping his way to the bathroom. Jason shook his head and Damian muttered something under his breath about Dick’s hygiene.</p><p>Jason snickered under his breath at Damian’s comment and when the youngest shot him a look, Jason raised both of his arms in the air with an innocent look on his face. “Hey, I already brushed my teeth if that’s what you’re thinking,” one grumble from Damian was all it took for Jason’s confirmation.</p><p>When Damian stormed off, presumably to the direction of the kitchen to have breakfast, Jason turned his head towards Tim and offered her a lopsided smile with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“Brats, am I right?” he snorted as Tim shook her head whilst laughing softly under her breath. “Anyway, go wash up,” he stood nearby her and stretched a hand to her.</p><p>Tim gingerly clasped her hand around Jason’s and Jason squeezed her fingers gently. “C’mon sleeping beauty,” he snickered and smiled when Tim had slowly began standing. Jason purposefully tugged her forward so that she would fall into his chest though.</p><p>She made a sound in the back of her throat and shot him a glare, “Not funny, Jay,” she huffed although Jason could see the small twitch on her lips. She pressed her hands onto his chest and pushed him away lightly.</p><p>Jason just laughed breathlessly at her antics and watched as she dragged her feet into the bathroom down the hallway. He put his hands onto his waist and shook his head lightly.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason went ahead into the bedroom to change his clothes; eating breakfast with his suit wasn’t exactly one of his favorite things to do after all. When it comes to breakfasts, especially Alfred’s, Jason had to be sure he was in his most comfortable clothing aside from the fact that Alfred would not approve of him dressed as a vigilante on the table of course.</p><p>So Jason went his way to the table dressed in his faded gray t-shirt and some sweatpants. It was something that Alfred would approve aside from his other older clothes. Plus they were really cozy to wear.</p><p>He made his way into the dining room; side eyeing the long table as he walked pass it to the windows. Damian was already sitting on his seat with his arms crossed as he glared at Jason with a snarl leaving his lips.</p><p>Jason didn’t know that a kid could be so hateful early in the morning. The only thing that made Jason grateful for breakfast was the fact that Alfred was making it and the fact that he could eat it with Tim. Dick was probably thinking that he could eat cereal after Alfred made breakfast. He wasn’t sure about Bruce though.</p><p>He rested his hip onto the windowsill, crossing his arms as he looked out of the window. It was a sunny day, the sun was bright–actually too bright for Jason’s liking but he was sure Dick would love it. Damian would probably curse at the sun or something, the thought of it made him snort.</p><p>Tim made her appearance with a yawn, vaguely reminding Jason of the way Dick also did it and she toddled her way into his arms. He noted the clothes she was wearing; a loose black t-shirt with blood red shorts. It was cute. Really cute. Damn it. Jason wrapped one of his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>He pressed his lips onto the crown of her head then to her temple, “You finally awake?” he muttered with a rather low voice against her ear.</p><p>“Not until I have my coffee I’m not,” was all she said though it was a bit muffled because she had her face smushed against his chest. She turned her head slightly to the side to rest his cheek against his chest and sighed lightly.</p><p>“Disgusting,” came Damian’s grunt, Dick cut him off with a loud ‘hey! Not nice,’ and without looking at them, Jason knew that Dick was shooting Damian a disappointed look and Damian couldn’t handle that look.</p><p>Actually, cross that, none of them could handle that look. Except for Alfred–but the butler had done nothing of the sort to make himself receive it.</p><p>Speaking of the said butler, Alfred swiftly handed Tim her cup of coffee in which she took with a pleased sound in the back of her throat. “Thank you, Alfred,” she offered him a friendly smile which he returned with a small nod and an identical smile of his own.</p><p>After having her first sip of coffee, he could literally see Tim’s body starting to function properly because she stood straighter than before and she tiptoed to land a kiss onto Jason’s chin. The butterflies in Jason’s stomach fluttered and he could feel his throat tightening up.</p><p>Ugh, Tim really made him weak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think? I still don't know how to do end notes send help.</p><p>Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is received with open arms!</p><p>Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>